Sturm und Drang
by streykat
Summary: Jane x Daria "А для чего, по-твоему, друзья существуют? Давай же, Дарья, крошка Джейн выслушает тебя". Джейн приняла важный вид, демонстрируя, что она — само внимание.


Автор: straykat

Бета: Tutta

Название: «Sturm und Drang»

Рейтинг: R/NC-17

Персонажи: Джейн/Дарья

Жанр: Романтика

Вид: Фемслэш

Статус: Завершен.

Варнинг: Нецензурная лексика, Кинк.

Возраст героев: 18 лет.

Дарья не двигалась уже минут двадцать. Она сидела, подобрав под себя ноги, уткнувшись в книгу на своей кровати. Ее взгляд не двигался. Джейн подумалось, уж не превратилась ли ее подруга в соляной столб или не стала ли жертвой Медузы. Сама она уже второй час приплясывала около мольберта, нанося на холст размашистые мазки — практика новой техники, — за это время до ее ушей не донеслось ни единого звука, кроме производимых ею же. Даже страницы не шелестели, даже ни разу не вздохнули.

— Что это за слово? — Джейн перехватила палитру в правую руку, погружая левую в шершавую ветошь у себя на плече. Она обернулась к подруге, которая глядела на нее с недоумением.

— О чем это ты?

— Ну, ты так долго его разглядываешь, я слышала, в немецком есть слово из шестидесяти трех букв…

Дарья устало прикрыла глаза, отложив книгу. Тяжелый том чуть продавил под собою матрац. «Введение в психоанализ».

— Только не говори, что снова собираешься попытаться объяснить Квин, что такое фрустрация, — Джейн присвистнула, погружая кисть в жирное пятно цвета охры.

— Думаю, она и так прекрасно это понимает, все-таки живет под одной крышей с Джейком Моргендорфером, — Дарья покачала головой. — Но у меня нет ни единого шанса выучить материал, пока ты здесь.

Джейн изогнула бровь, глядя на нее через плечо.

— Ты превратила мою комнату в свою мастерскую, — пояснила подруга. — Перед тестом по психологии.

— Не моя вина, что твоя спальная такая мрачная, здесь просто пахнет искусством.

— Искусством? Мне кажется, у вчерашней пиццы с выдохшейся колой найдется для тебя парочка сногсшибательных признаний.

Дарья вытянула ноги и немного неуклюже потянулась.

— Уже поздно. Я в душ.

Джейн окликнула ее прежде, чем та успела покинуть комнату.

— Не найдется у тебя пары тряпок? Я измазалась так, словно Бритни учила меня накладывать макияж.

— Загляни в шкаф. На верхней полке должно быть несколько прошлогодних футболок Квин.

— Ты успела спасти их от ритуального сожжения на заднем дворе?

— Вроде того.

Джейн вытерла перепачканные пальцы и отложила кисти с палитрой около мольберта. Внутри платяного шкафа Дарьи царил такой же «образцовый порядок», как и во всей ее комнате в Лондейле. Переехав в Бостон, она тратила на уборку не больше времени, чем в школьные годы. Произнеся мысленно два последних слова, Джейн не смогла сдержать печальной улыбки. Они всего несколько месяцев назад стали студентами, а юность в Лондейл-Хай уже кажется чем-то невообразимо далеким. Пошарив по верхней полке, и отыскав пару ярко-розовых маек с «ангельскими» принтами, которые могли принадлежать только Квин, Джейн уже собралась закрыть дверцу шкафа, но ее внимание привлекло кое-что необычное. Приподняв ряд одежды, свисающей с вешалок, она обнаружила коробку. Пустую коробку, чуть больше трех футов в высоту с характерными надписями. Похоже, она была одной их тех, в которой они с Дарьей перевозили свои вещи, вселяясь в эту квартирку в Бостоне, только вместо свалки осела здесь.

Джейн нахмурилась. Внутри тут же стало неприятно и тревожно. Сейчас же вспомнились события почти полугодичной давности. Коробка из-под холодильника, небольшая авария на пути к загородной вилле Слоанов, дождливый вечер и дешевое придорожное кафе. Дарья тогда была сама не своя. Даже бросилась к ней на шею, хоть такие проявления чувств не были между ними приняты. Джейн до сих пор помнит прикосновения ее мокрых волос к своей шее и то, как ее собственное сердце учащенно забилось от этого. Выходит, с Дарьей снова что-то не так. Не то чтобы для нее это было сюрпризом. Сама Джейн в Бостоне освоилась быстро, легко влилась в студенческую тусовку, так разительно отличающуюся от пафосной и безмозглой компании старшеклассников. Ей было даже немного жаль, что не удалось поселиться в общежитии, но миссис Моргендорфер была непреклонна. Памятуя о годах, проведенных в общежитии Мидлтона, она устроила так, чтобы Дарья жила отдельно, а Джейн просто не смогла позволить подруге жить одной. Она даже заметила что-то вроде проблеска радости в глазах Дарьи, когда дала свое согласие на совместное проживание. С того момента подруга не улыбнулась даже невольно, что раньше случалось с ней хотя бы изредка. Дарью сложно было вытащить хоть куда-нибудь, даже в пиццерию они выбирались всего пару раз, предпочитая заказывать еду на дом. Джейн до последнего момента могла списывать все на типичные Дарьины закидоны, но сегодняшняя находка в ее шкафу уж точно была тревожным звоночком.

— Хей, ты ищешь там черный ход в Бермудский треугольник? — раздался голос за спиной.

Джейн даже не вздрогнула, хотя подруга подкралась бесшумно. Она обернулась и столкнулась взглядом с Дарьей, уже переодетой в пижаму с Марком Твеном. Она села на край кровати и скрестила ноги по-турецки, от чего шорты задрались донельзя, обнажив светлые бедра. Этим летом Дарья снова пренебрегла загаром.

— Ничего не хочешь мне объяснить? — Джейн отступила в сторону, скрещивая руки на груди и внимательно следя за выражением лица подруги. Оно, нужно заметить, осталось неподвижным.

— Хм, я бы в эту минуту могла начать выяснять с тобой отношения из-за того, что ты рылась в моих вещах, но я же сама велела заглянуть тебе в шкаф, так что…

— Что-то не так, верно?

— Я могу использовать подсказку «помощь зала»?

— Дарья, я серьезно!

Она вздрогнула и придвинулась ближе к изголовью кровати, позволяя Джейн присесть с рядом ней.

— Ну?

Спустя две минуты молчания Лейн стала сама строить предположения.

— Ты скучаешь по дому?

Дарья подняла на нее глаза, и на этот раз взгляд из-под очков в массивной оправе не казался тяжелым и вымученным.

— У меня нет привычки использовать друзей в качестве жилеток и плакаться о всякой ерунде.

Джейн хохотнула.

— Выбор у тебя не так уж и велик, — она и сама не знала, шла ли речь о количестве друзей или же исходе этой ситуации.

— Вот именно.

— А для чего, по-твоему, друзья существуют? Давай же, крошка Джейн выслушает тебя.

Джейн приняла важный вид, демонстрируя, что она — само внимание. Дарья замялась, сгорбившись и глядя на нее снизу вверх. Изгиб бровей, сведенных к переносице, придал ее лицу удивительно детское выражение. Должно быть, так и выглядела шестилетняя Дарья, забравшись в коробку, разрисованную под домик, и тайком читая «Скотный двор».

— Ну хорошо, — Джейн выдохнула. — Я начну. Тебе не хватает воплей Джейка, его перепадов настроения и, вероятно, стряпни…

— Ага.

— Болтовни Квин со своими дикими подружками в ее спальне и запаха лака для ногтей?

Дарья кивнула.

— И еще… Еще вечных телефонных переговоров матери и даже ее попыток помочь тебе социально приспособиться. И, пожалуй, даже…

Дарья взглянула на нее… виновато, от чего она запнулась? Джейн чуть подпрыгнула от удивления.

— В этом же нет ничего ненормального!

Дарья покачала головой, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

— Дело не в этом. Дело в том, что мои ожидания в очередной раз не оправдались. Так всегда происходит, будь то школьный лагерь, или переезд в Лондейл, или колледж.

— Погоди-погоди… Твои ожидания? Ожидания?!

— Я безнадежна, да?

— Нет, что ты… Просто для меня большая новость, что Железная Моргендорфер может быть оптимистом.

— Не говори этого слова.

— Какое из них?

— Все.

Дарья вздохнула, стягивая очки. Джейн поняла, что сейчас точно не время подшучивать друг над другом.

— Послушай, — она коснулась руки подруги, — все мы немного разочарованы и все мы немного скучаем по дому. Мне тоже первые пару недель сложно было уснуть без Трентовых гитарных риффов из его комнаты, маминого Скотта МакКензи из подвала. Да что там, я до сих пор немного пугаюсь, открывая холодильник, в котором есть что-то кроме льда, смешанного с клюквенным соком. Это адаптация, все со временем наладится.

Джейн сжала пальцы Дарьи в своих и попыталась подарить ей что-то вроде ободряющей улыбки. Она пропустила вдох в тот момент, когда подруга, не говоря ни слова, бросилась к ней, аккуратно обвив руками шею и уткнув свое лицо в ее плечо. Джейн удивленно распахнула глаза, и ее нутро затрепетало от смешанных чувств дежа вю и того, как это мало похоже на реальность. Возможно, Дарью все же похитили пришельцы, за которыми их одноклассники охотились позапрошлой осенью, и заменили на более чувствительного андроида. Пожалуй, это было бы самым разумным объяснением. Ну, а если такое безумие кажется таким правдоподобным, то…

Джейн мягко отстранила ее от себя и прижалась губами к ее приоткрытым устам. Рассчитывая на сопротивление, она обхватила руками плечи Дарьи, пресекая ее путь к бегству. Но та не шелохнулась, позволяя себя целовать. Возможно, это был шок, а возможно… Джейн оторвалась от нее, закусывая собственные губы, на них остался привкус мятной зубной пасты. Дарья выглядела несколько ошарашенной.

— Прости, это было немного невежливо.

— Молчи!

Она притянула Джейн к себе и на сей раз поцеловала ее сама. Немного неумело, Лейн не смогла сдержать улыбки. Сердце бешено заколотилось, когда в ее рот проникла мякоть чужого языка. Раззадоренная такой ответной реакцией, Джейн стала действовать. Шумно вдохнув носом воздух, она прижала Дарью к себе. Руки скользнули по спине под широкой футболкой, указательные пальцы прошлись вдоль хребта, чьи позвонки выпирали, даже когда она выгибалась назад. Подхватив края ее одежды, Джейн разомкнула поцелуй, чтобы позволить им отдышаться.

— До этого тебя целовал только Том, верно? — спросила она на выдохе. Щеки Дарьи тут же заалели, и в ушах у Джейн застучало.

— Посмотрим, кто из нас лучше.

Сказочный момент, когда между ними нет больше ни Трента, ни Тома, никого, кто мог бы остановить их сейчас, был только Бостон, поздний вечер и эта спальня. Джейн нависла над подругой, задрав ее футболку повыше и обнажая белый впалый живот и грудь. Легкое движение по выпирающим ребрам, колено, что мягко, но настойчиво развело ее ноги — и глаза Дарьи стыдливо закрылись. Ее пальцы пробирались вверх по голым рукам Джейн, а затем по груди, ниже к узелку выпачканной в краске клетчатой рубашки, завязанной неприлично высоко. Наиболее поразительным было то, что она совсем не сопротивлялась, хотя Джейн и не оставляло чувство, будто в любую секунду кто-нибудь из них рассмеется и остановит все это безумие, или же где-то над головой зазвенит будильник, рассеивая волшебный сон.

— Джейн, — от хриплого низкого голоса внизу живота сладко потянуло. Такая тональность всегда казалось ей ужасно сексуальной, а в данный момент вообще действовала как самый безотказный афродизиак. Джейн не придумала ничего лучше, чем сжать ее запястья до боли, а затем впиться в ее рот поцелуем-укусом. Оттягивая нижнюю губу Дарьи зубами, она отметила, как ее уста раскраснелись от таких терзаний, как блестят болотного цвета глаза и мелко дрожат бедра и таз, которые Джейн оседлала. Только сейчас она заметила, что Дарья все же успела развязать ее рубашку, и можно было считать, что они обе полуобнажены.

Усмехнувшись, Джейн выпустила запястья подруги из своего захвата и освободилась от верхней детали одежды, затем осторожно коснулась груди Дарьи обеими руками, сорвав с ее губ первый стон. От холодных пальцев соски затвердели, и она нетерпеливо стащила с несопротивляющейся подруги футболку — не следовало прятать такую красивую шею, которую Джейн не преминула попробовать на вкус.

— Погоди-ка, у меня есть идея, — она быстро чмокнула подругу в уголок губ и бросила взгляд на художественные принадлежности, брошенные у постели. Хитро сощурив глаза, Джейн опустилась на пол и подобрала палитру и пару кистей.

— Замри, — промолвила она в ухо подруге, которая, тяжело дыша, прикрыла глаза

Джейн повертела кисть в руке. Она была округлой, сужаясь в острый кончик. Она приблизилась к Дарье и присела рядом, получив в ответ лишь долгий томный взгляд. Джейн прочертила невидимую линию от выступа подбородка до ключицы, остановилась на несколько секунд в выемке у горла, щекоча, дразня, с удовольствием отмечая, как пальцы Дарьи сжались на покрывале, когда ворс скользнул ниже к груди. Ненадолго задержавшись в ложбинке над грудиной, кисть двинулась дальше, легким поистине профессиональным движением обводя отверстие пупка, и еще ниже. Дыхание Дарьи учащалось по мере перемещения ласк дальше, но Джейн, миновав область паха, провела кистью по внутренней стороне оголенного бедра, целуя согнутое колено и пробираясь другой рукой к резинке пижамных шорт.

— Добавим экспрессии? — полушепотом спросила она, склонившись над лицом Дарьи так низко, что кончики ее каре скользнули по щеке. Подруга кивнула и, дождавшись немого жеста согласия, Джейн обмакнула кисть в пятно красной гуаши — ее любимый цвет. Она провела самым кончиком по губам, обычно бледным, но сейчас пылающим от ее поцелуев и ласк, чертя тонкий алый контур, а затем смазала его подушечкой мизинца, другой рукой отыскав бугорок клитора и нажав на него. Дарью подбросило как от разряда тока, она запрокинула голову, и Джейн, не сдержавшись, поймала ее губы своими, размазывая по ним краску. Рот заполнил сладковатый привкус синтетики.

— Все для тебя, моя дорогая, — сказала Джейн, проведя линию вдоль горла, удивительно похожую на анатомический разрез.

Обозначив диафрагму тем же способом, она стала двигать пальцами активней, сдерживаемая только приятной теснотой, которая как будто делала их еще ближе. Дарья не оставалась безучастной, делая движения ей навстречу. Как это было не похоже на ту Дарью, которую знала Джейн.

Зажав кисть в зубах и освободив руку, она приблизила ее к продольной полосе свежей краски. Миновав преграду ребер, ладонь двинулась вверх, с усилием нажимая, смазывая гуашь, будто растушевывая, окрашивая соски в алый. Джейн чувствовала, что ее разрядка уже недалека, а силы почти на исходе. Перехватив кисточку свободной рукой, она склонилась над Дарьей еще ниже и с удовольствием отметила как руки той обвили ее шею. Довольно крепко. Так обнимают только тех, кто небезразличен. Все это не просто так. Теперь они были прижаты друг к другу, и Джейн ощущала контакт каждой клеточкой кожи, слышала, как Дарья изредка постанывала от ее действий, и как перемешивается их дыхание. Высококонтрастность. Наслаждение. Буря и натиск.

Несдержанный вскрик Дарьи вывел Джейн из полузабытья. Она задрожала, резко выдохнув и пытаясь поджать под себя ноги, а пальцы подруги на сей раз крепко сжались на ее плечах. По всем было видно, что Дарья потеряла контроль над собой на несколько мгновений. Только глядя на ее пунцовое от оргазма лицо, можно было кончить самой. Но подруга, которая, казалось, была наполовину в беспамятстве, выкинула кое-что необычное. Своим бедром, словно клином, она развела ноги лежащей на боку Джейн и правой рукой ненавязчиво и легко притянула ее к себе. Левая коснулась ее промежности через одежду, как раз когда губы Дарьи накрыли ее собственные. Джейн охнула и подалась на встречу. Кисть с хрустом разломалась в руке.

— Ох же, твою мать!

Джейн показалось, что это трещит электрический ток, который вознес ее к собственному пику.

— Охуеть! — с чувством добавила она, делая судорожный вдох.

— Да, вроде ничего, — вяло проговорила Дарья, чуть приподняв уголки губ. Джейн, все еще задыхаясь, легонько толкнула ее в плечо.

— Значит, на такую оценку я тяну? — в шутливо-возмущенном тоне спросила она, убирая взмокшую прядь с виска подруги.

Дарья прикрыла грудь, видимо, к ней вернулась стыдливость, хотя лицо было уже вполне обычного для нее цвета, только уста раскраснелись, в том числе от краски.

— Не знаю, ты несравненна, — ответила она.

Подобная фраза, сказанная в любом другом случае, должна была ее взбудоражить, но сейчас она себя чувствовала такой вымотанной, словно пробежала марафон. Она лишь, привлекая Дарью к себе, подарила ей поцелуй в лоб, решив про себя, что отыскала лучший способ утешать.


End file.
